Galactic Empire Party
"Safety, Security, Justice and Peace!" -Emperor Palpatine, during his coronation speech. |-|OVERVIEW= OVERVIEW: HEX COLOUR: #767488. The Galactic Empire is a conservative party that detests the endless layers of bureaucracy and bickering that come with multiculturalist democracies. The Empire recognises that different cultures with different worldviews and morals will never on their own initiative agree to a single, united agenda - and therefore, they must be made to. The Galactic Empire recognises that a single species must take up the burden of leadership, and clearly only humanity is fit to hold that responsibility. The Galactic Empire therefore seeks to serve human interests first - our ultimate goal is to unite all of humanity under a single banner and put an end to the endless bickering, pointless waifuposting and self-destructive cancer that is the inevitable end result of short-sighted nationalism and counter-human degeneracy. Instead of drawing lines in the dirt and throwing rocks at each other because of minute differences, we should be banding together to conquer the stars! The Galactic Empire Party also holds strong to our /tg/ origins, and aims to be a voice of reason amongst the more contentious /pol/-descended parties. We also seek to improve the lives of the citizens of discord by creating and promoting good old-fashioned fun. Gaming, writing, meme-posting. We plan to grow the server by giving our citizens more to do than simply argue and insult each other. So if you are sick of self-destructive cancer and wish to be a force for peace and prosperity in parliament, perhaps the Galactic Empire is the party for you. AGENDA: * To unite all humans, everywhere, under a single banner. * To ensure a strong, vibrant and sustainable Memeconomy free of Memeflation. * To ensure that human interests are protected by a strong military. * To ensure peace through overwhelming force, such that none will dare attack us. * To promote server growth through encouraging creative content, such as role-playing and writefaggotry. THE /TG/ SECTOR STAFF: 'COMMAND:' * SECTOR MOFF (Overall Party Leader): Moff Wibbles * SECTOR FLEET ADMIRAL (Leader of Imperial Military): VACANT * IMPERIAL AMBASSADOR (Leader of Propaganda): Cmdr Killer Keemstar * PLANETARY GOVERNOR (Leader of Legislature): Cmdr Cat 'MEMBERS:' * Cpt Epick (Military) * Cpt Obungus (Military) * Cpt Ryan S (On Leave) (Legislation Corps) |-|IMPERIAL MILITARY= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL MILITARY'= The Galactic Empire Military is the arm of the Empire concerned with the protection of party members and citizens from all who would damage the quality or integrity of this server. The Galactic Empire works closely with the server's official armed forces to preserve the peace. Our armed forces are currently undergoing a process of reorganisation, as we adapt to the differences between 4chan and Discord. |-|IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA CORPS= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA CORPS'= The Galactic Empire's Propaganda Corps is the branch of the Galactic Empire that is concerned with diplomacy, recruiting and propaganda. Unlike the aggressive shit-wrecking of the Imperial Military, the Imperial Propaganda Corps is primarily tasked with the creation of OC for the Galactic Empire Party, whether it be in the form of propaganda, memes, copypastas, writefaggotry and other forms of constructive content. By ensuring that there is always new content, awesome propaganda and interesting stories/pictures coming out of the Galactic Empire, we show that the Empire is active, motivated and actually constructive instead of purely a force for destruction. This draws heavily from the methods used by the Galactic Empire during the /tg/ Parliament, where strategies commonly used in other boards (such as /pol/) such as shitposting and sagebombing were heavily frowned upon. 'PROPAGANDA METHODS' PROPAGANDA POSTERS are a form of drawfaggotry and are images created for the purpose of drawing attention to the Galactic Empire. There are two types of propaganda: Passive and Aggressive. Passive Propaganda exists for the purpose of drawing attention to the Galactic Empire and bringing in recruits, and usually consists of our logo, the party's name and a message encouraging people to join the party (along with a reason why or something we do that makes us the best party). Our current Passive Propaganda is all by GermanicUltraNationalist, former NatSoc leader who served with distinction in the /tg/ Galactic Empire Party. Aggressive Propaganda is a different beast and follows more along the /r9k/ method of propaganda in that it directly attacks another party's propaganda efforts by attempting to convince the populace that the target party is a shit and not worth joining. NEWS ARTICLES are exactly what they sound like - media designed to sway public opinion towards the Galactic Empire by relating current events and putting a spin on them to put the Empire in the most positive light possible. Used heavily in /tg/ and /pol/ Parliaments by the infamous Jackie Baits, the use of the media is a powerful propaganda tool. The most common form of news articles is the Newsletter, a small image that copies propaganda newsletters in real life and carries totally-not-biased stories. Another underused form of media is voice communications - the Galactic Empire plans to have a News Radio/Podcast Station in order to exploit the fact that many people take more heed to things they hear, rather than things they simply read. The only known use of this in 4chan and Discord Parliament history is the Galactic Empire's own Holonet News. WRITEFAGGOTRY is one of the more common forms of propaganda and involves writing out a message or story explaining why the Galactic Empire is BEST PARTY, or explaining why a certain bill or amendment has been proposed. It is often used in conjunction with Newsletters or Legislation and when repeatedly used for the purposes of recruiting, it is known as Copypasta. It can be very useful in that it provides useful links and a tl;dr version of our policies - just enough to get people's interest and show them where to go if they wish to learn more. The pure version of writefaggotry is fanfiction of the in-universe world of the Discord Parliament. This has never been used as a method of propaganda, most likely because it is pure, unadulterated autism. Still, I reckon some cunt'll try it someday. 'HOLONET RADIO BROADCASTS' Holonet Radio is the official radio station of the Galactic Empire, and is a valuable source for Imperial citizens wishing to know the latest news and current affairs in the Empire and the /tg/ & /pol/ sectors. On /tg/, it was hosted by Jeron Vais, it is the ONLY Empire-approved radio station. Broadcasts will be posted here in order of their broadcasting. The original broadcasts from /tg/ Parliament are preserved here. * HOLONET RADIO #1 * HOLONET RADIO #2 'IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA POSTERS' 'IMPERIAL HOLONET NEWS' Holonet Issue 1.png|Issue 01 - By Moff Wibbles 'RECRUITMENT PROPAGANDA' 1434448836994.png|Mankind wakes up! - By GermanicUltranationalist 1434452612539.png|Destination: Victory! -By GermanicUltranationalist 1434729537801.jpg|Guarding the Galaxy -By GermanicUltranationalist 'AGGRESSIVE NEGOTIATIONS' Cerberus.png|Humanity First - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus2.png|Your Future - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 3.png|Rightful Place - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 4.png|Illusive Man - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 5.png|Your Daughter - By Moff Wibbles |-|IMPERIAL LEGISLATIVE CORPS= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL LEGISLATIVE CORPS'= The Imperial Legislative Corps is possibly the most /pol/ centric department of the Galactic Empire - it is the Legislative Corps that actually drafts bills and amendments. They are also responsible for debating current issues and bantering with the other politicians. This is where the politically minded people of the Galactic Empire Party can be found. This is important because Moff Wibbles knows sweet fuck all about politics and relies heavily on his more politically-minded party members to ensure the Galactic Empire Party is actually relevant in policy-making. A list of the Galactic Empire's policies and stances on various issues can be found below: RIGHTS OF DISCORD CITIZENS: * You have the right, and are encouraged to reproduce to ensure the future of the human race. * You have the right to own property in this great galaxy. * You have the right to vote for your local governors and for the leader of parliament as a whole. * You have the right to voice discontent about the Empire's policies in a peaceful, civilised manner * You have the right to practice empire-approved ideologies and beliefs, namely those originating from human scholars and philosophers. * You have the right to run for and hold office. * You have the right to bear arms to defend yourself, your family, and most importantly your government from any alien invaders. RESPONSIBILITIES OF DISCORD CITIZENS: * To stay a loyal citizen of the Empire * To always keep a vigilant eye against enemies of the Empire, from within and without. See something, say something. * To serve at least 2 terms in the armed forces to contribute to the defence of the nation that keeps you safe. * To pay taxes in the form of memes, to encourage cultural development and produce propaganda in order to grow the size of the Empire. * To reproduce in order to ensure the long lasting future of humanity as the strongest race in the galaxy. * To pay close attention to and participate in the voting process of your government. * To attempt to run for office in the parliament in order to promote the values of the Galactic Empire to parliament LOCAL POLICIES: * Faggotry Non-hetero sexualities, collectively referred to as 'faggotry' on this server, should be permitted AS LONG AS both parties consent, sexual activity is kept to private places, and both parties do their part in producing the next generation of Imperial heroes. * Furryism It is the view of the Galactic Empire Party that being a 'Furry', and casting aside your humanity in order to either become or to mate with non-humans is disgusting. Furthermore, as non-humans are non-citizens and therefore cannot legally consent, it is rape. Therefore, furryism is dangerous and should be banned. * Freedom of Speech Although Freedom of Speech is protected by the constitution, it should not act as a barrier for people to attempt to destroy this great server. Therefore, advocating armed rebellion or disrupting the orderly functioning of this parliament should NOT be protected under Freedom of Speech. We will work to ensure that moderation is strong in serious business channels. * Freedom of Thought It is clear to the Galactic Empire that some philosophies, religions and doctrines are incompatible with obedience of the law. Religions or organisations that openly attempt to destroy this server should not be protected or tolerated. Therefore, we will work to ensure that threats to stability and peace are exterminated without mercy. ECONOMIC POLICIES: MEMES: Memes are the accepted form of currency in the Galactic Empire Party and are used to pay taxes, buy goods and services and do other money-based transactions. Since memes can become old over time or forced, the value of memes decreases over time. This is known as memeflation. The Galactic Empire Party is determined to combat memeflation and has a three-step plan in order to ensure that the memeconomy does not suffer from excessive memeflation - these policies are as follows. TAXATION: Citizens will be required to pay a levy of memes to the Government in order to ensure that the Government has funds to funnel into important civil projects. Old memes or forces memes can be used for these taxes since the memes will likely be destroyed in the process of transforming them into new and better content. This allows an outlet to safely remove low-value memes without causing excessive landfill or shitting up the server with Trapper-tier meme dumps. ORIGINAL CONTENT: The Government will then convert the memes they collect in taxes into OC, a policy taken from the /traditional games/ sector. OC will consist of new memes, drawfaggotry, writefaggotry, new laws, public works and other such things that will continue to advance and promote /pol/ as a board and 4chan as a website. In this way, there will be a constant influx of new, phunkier and phresher memes into the memeconomy, combating inflation by keeping the value of our currency high and offering alternative trade goods. COPYPASTA: The Government will NOT destroy historically significant or sufficiently epic memes but will instead restore them and protect them in museums where they will be available to view for future generations, so that newfaggots can know that 4chan was once great and be inspired to make it great again. Those who forget their history are doomed to repeat it, and by having Memeseums we can bring glory and epicness to 4chan. In this way, 4chan will develop a history rich and varied in a way that no website before or since will be able to match. |-|IMPERIAL STRUCTURE= ='OVERVIEW OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE'S ORGANISATION'= The Galactic Empire Party is a meritocracy that consists of four departments: Command, Military, Propaganda and Legislative. Each contributes towards the Imperial Agenda in a different way, and you have likely already read about the latter three so they will not be covered here. The remaining department is COMMAND and exists to co-ordinate the efforts of the other three departments. The party leader of each board's iteration of the Galactic Empire Party is the sole member of COMMAND for that party. In situations where there are multiple Galactic Empire parties across 4chan, one will be promoted to be overall leader of the Galactic Empire on 4chan. 'Grand Moff' This is the ultimate rank in the Galactic Empire Party, second only in power and influence to the Emperor himself. The Grand Moff is the commander-in-chief of ALL Galactic Empire parties across the internet, whether they be on /tg/, /pol/, /r9k/, Discord or anywhere else. It is his responsibility to organize and manage the efforts of the parties towards a united goal and dictate overall policy. There has only ever been one situation in which a Grand Moff has been required, and that role was held by the founder of the /tg/ Galactic Empire party: Arias 'Wibbles' Mercer. 'Moff' The rank of Moff is held be the leader of a Parliament political party, and has absolute power over that party. He has the right to promote, demote and remove party members as he sees fit and each of the department leaders reports directly to him. In the rare occasion that there is a Grand Moff present, the Moff of each board will report directly to the Grand Moff. This means that there is never more than a single Moff on a board at any one time. In situations where there is not a Grand Moff, the Moff is the sole leader of the Galactic Empire as it is represented on 4chan and Discord. The only holders of the title of Moff are Arias 'Wibbles' Mercer and GermanicUltraNationalist. 'Grand Admiral' The title of Grand Admiral is granted to Admirals that prove to be truly exceptional. The best of the best, these individuals have performed impressive feats in service of the empire and have presented significant, tangible contributions to the Imperial cause. A Grand Admiral invariably is the leader of a Department - if they were not one before, they are appointed to such a position at the time of their promotion. Promotion to the rank of Grand Admiral can only be granted by a Grand Moff. There may NEVER be more than 6 Grand Admirals throughout all of 4chan/Discord at once. 'Admiral' An Admiral is the rank traditionally held by the leader of a Department of the Galactic Empire Party on one of the boards of 4chan. An Admiral is responsible for all affairs within his department including promotion, demotion, and ensuring that the directives of the commanding Moff are met by guiding his subordinates to further the Imperial agenda in his field of expertise. Admirals are considered 'supervisors' within the party. Examples of Admirals in the past are GermanicUltraNationalist, InThis and Nondescript White Male. 'Commander' A Commander is a member of the Galactic Empire party whom has achieved something of some importance, proving themselves worthy of more responsibility and authority. Commanders are low-level officers who are sometimes tasked with leading projects within their Department and if a sub-department is created, it will be led by a Commander. A Commander may be promoted by the Admiral of his department, or any member of the Command department. If there is an opening for an Admiral position, only Commanders will be considered to fill the gap. 'Captain' A Captain is a member of the Galactic Empire party who has yet to earn a promotion or a command position. There is fierce competition between Captains for promotion, and Captains are encouraged to take the initiative and find new and interesting ways to contribute to the Imperial agenda in order to prove themselves worthy of a Commander's rank bars. 'GALACTIC EMPIRE EMBASSY' UNDER RECONSTRUCTION